Conventional fastening means and techniques include crimping, welding, adhesive bonding, threading, clamping, etc. The type of fastening means chosen would normally be influenced by the requirement of whether the fastening function is to be permanent or temporary, the complexity of the fastening operation, the cost of the fastening operation, the environment to which the fastener is exposed, the reliability required of the fastening means, the size and shape of the structure and material to be fastened together, etc.
The present invention provides apparatus as well as a method for fastening various structures as well as a structure and material together which is relatively uncomplicated in construction and operation, is applicable for large as well as small structures, is reliable, provides a relatively uniform clamping force or pressure, and is essentially immune to vibration, shock and thermal cycling, etc.
The present invention also provides apparatus which can be remotely actuated for applications in missiles, spacecraft, space structures, to provide a clamping or separating force as well as apparatus for use in construction of modular or collapsible structures for use in hostile environments such as the moon or Mars.